My Soul, your Beats!
by KICT
Summary: AU. La música fue un pretexto para conocerse. La princesa Koriand'r debía regresar a su reino y él creía que después de verla paralítica, era lo peor que podría haberle pasado. [RobStar] (¡Maldición! soy tan estúpido, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado por conveniencia. Para que no dijese su estúpido secreto, ¡ja!)
1. Un Mal día

¡Hola!

¡AL FIN! Estoy muy emocionada, de verdad. Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo. Me hace extremadamente feliz saber que esta historia es de su agrado; además de que me han tenido paciencia y han contenido sus ganas de asesinarme XD

Los y las aprecio muchísimo :D

* * *

**_1_**

**_Un mal día._**

Me despierto nuevamente, mis ojos se abren con pesadez y me percato de que es temprano.

Aprieto firmemente la corbata a mi cuello, peino gentilmente mi cabellera rojiza y me encamino a la sala de estar. Me detengo frente al estudio, vacilo un poco, pero, luego de abrir la puerta no me arrepiento. Además anoche escuché algo que no me dejo dormir quizás sólo sea ciencia ficción pero el vacío en mi corazón tampoco me deja "_en paz",_ que digamos.

Me deshago de mis cavilaciones tan rápido como llegaron a mí y por un par de segundos me dedico a disfrutar de la sensación relajante que corre por mi cuerpo mientras entono el instrumento.

Me siento libre.

El sonido es dulce. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos mas no les doy permiso para salir; me dejo llevar y toco cualquier nota que venga a mi mente, ya no hay ninguna canción en especial; podrá sonar como una completa cacofonía pero yo lo siento… ojalá pudiese vivir de mis errores y aprender de ellos. Puedo sentir paz apoderándose de mí pero, como todo en la vida esa mal llamada "_paz",_ también acaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Ryan?

— Em… pues — balbucea al tiempo que bosteza — quería escucharte tocar.

— Pues ya lo hiciste. — respondo de manera cortante.

— Kory… yo solo…

— Te preparé el desayuno, está en la cocina.

Y sin darle tiempo para contestar salgo de la habitación con paso decidido, claro, sin antes dejar el instrumento en su lugar.

Mientras camino me reprendo a diciéndome que debo cambiar mi forma de ser, aunque es inútil porque nunca lo hago, ni siquiera lo intento.

Al entrar al salón, suspiro resignada. En otro momento de la vida, hubiese respirado orgullosa de mis propios logros, pero ahora ¿para qué? simplemente es otro salón más, con más estudiantes atolondrados, agrupados como anomalías sólo por ser más "aplicados" que el resto. Bah, puras estupideces.

— ¡Buenos días, Kory!

— Buenos días — respondo sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

¡Qué tonta! — No, no — me apresuro a decir — sólo tengo sueño — digo bostezando para darle énfasis a mi mentira, aunque no es completamente una mentira, se podría llamar una verdad a medias. Por último le doy una de mis risitas nerviosas.

— Ah, está bien entonces, hablamos— dice sonriente a modo de despido.

— ¡Nos vemos, Gar! — exclamo con mi felicidad fingida.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente, la misma rutina de siempre, lo único que varían son los horarios, de ahí todos los días son iguales; Víctor se "luce" nuevamente frente a la clase, otra vez, a Garfield le llaman la atención igual que ayer y el día antes de ese, y el día antes de ese y así; finalmente luego del millón de tareas que han mandado en tan sólo las primeras cuatro horas, escucho los dramas de Tara.

Verdaderamente a veces agradezco la campana del receso, sólo a veces… prefiero la de salida, pero debo regresar a casa y eso tampoco es demasiado factible, aunque como dicen por ahí…. peor es nada.

Salgo del salón sin ningún rumbo específico, saludando a todos más por cortesía que por gusto propio; me pierdo por los jardines del instituto a pesar de haber residido seis años de educación aquí nunca se me dio lo de "explorar", los únicos lugares que conozco son el baño, el salón de profesores, mi curso y el auditorio.

No es que todos los días fuesen así de aburridos, sólo que mi humor variaba bastante cuando me despertaba de mal humor. Lancé otro suspiro al aire y sacudí mi cabeza ,por un segundo tenía que olvidarme de mi misma.

Me dediqué a disfrutar de mi manzana y a patear piedritas por los diferentes escalones.

Entonces, me detuve para escuchar.

El sonido de una voz débil y unos ruidosos, aunque acompasados, tambores o bongoes. No le doy mucha importancia y decido seguir caminando, no es nada personal, pero no es nada que no haya escuchado ya.

De pronto, ya que al universo le encanta contradecirme, la voz suave empieza a adquirir un tono más fuerte y puedo escuchar al coro de infantes cantando acompasados, crean una armonía completa en minutos y es algo maravilloso en un momento imprevisto parecen guardar silencio manteniendo únicamente la música de fondo y de pronto la armonía y la belleza de las voces no es nada comparada con la de ahora, es único, es… mágico. Cada voz es delicada, cada nota esta rebosante de sentimiento, ellos se dejan llevar.

Son libres.

Lo irónico de todo es que ese es el tema de la canción.

De momento todo está en silencio nuevamente, guardo mi manzana y me dispongo a entrar en el pequeño salón. Aunque cuando entro todos se encuentran en plena salida, me escondo tras una viga, salgo cuando aparentemente no hay nadie.

¡Qué estúpida! Se suponía que entré para conocer a los dueños y dueñas de tan encantadoras voces… pero en su lugar, me escondí. .

Recorro el pequeño salón, que no es tan pequeño ya que tiene varias divisiones, en cada uno hay diferentes instrumentos de viento, de percusión, de cuerdas.

Mis ojos brillan cuando veo algo que brilla desde una esquina. Es magnífico, tan pequeño y delicado, el violín más hermoso que he visto.

Miro a mí alrededor, nunca toco si alguien me observa, es mi secreto. Es como una extensión simple y vulgar de mis sentidos, de mi alma, aunque me gustaría dejar de mentir.

De algún modo pienso que es la única parte "mágica" de mi vida, o al menos lo que queda de ella.

Por inercia lo tomo y trato de reproducir improvisadamente la melodía que hace pocos minutos escuché, arranco los sonidos del pequeño instrumento dejándome llevar, puedo escucharlo, de alguna manera puedo sentirlo.

Mi corazón.

Cierro mis ojos y parece que en cualquier momento me voy a desvanecer y el violín se adueñará de mi cuerpo.

Desaparecer.

Desparecer y dejar de mentir.

— ¿Quién eres? — Me volteo parcialmente, me ha encontrado y lo peor de todo me ha escuchado.

— Yo… eh… sólo... — ¡Rayos! justamente ahora el poco sentido común que poseía decidió abandonarme.

— ¿Quién eres? — Su voz grave me sobresalta de nuevo y me giro completamente, salgo de mi estupor y rápidamente entro en otro aún mayor, el asombro y la conmoción, me hacen levantar una ceja con curiosidad al no encontrarme con una máscara de carnaval.

Me relajo un poco y titubeo. Si fui "valiente" para tomar un instrumento que no pertenecía, también seré valiente para pedir disculpas.

Además, debo proteger a toda costa mi secreto, si es que ya no fue descubierto.


	2. Tamaran

_¡Hola! _

_En el cap anterior olvidé mencionar que_**_ Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_2 _**

**_Tamaran_**

_Probablemente un baño me ayude a olvidar esta sensación después de todo, era absurdo, como la mayor parte de sucesos y sentimientos en mi vida; tantos años deseando volver a casa y ahora que lo había conseguido lo que más deseaba en estos momentos, era irme._

_Las miles de partículas que se desprendían del grifo salpicaban mi rostro, no me generaban placidez o tranquilidad alguna. Al contrario. Me asfixiaban. Prefería el agua fría, la temperatura ideal para mantener alejadas a mis cavilaciones. _

_El agua no lograba quitarme la suciedad que tría pegada, el asqueroso hedor de los cuerpos sudorosos de los diferentes miserables que atentaron en mi contra, el estruendo de las gotas contra los azulejos rejuntados rápidamente se convirtieron en gemidos de los acosadores, me sentía sucia, jamás podría limpiarme por completo. De algún modo, estaba tatuada, la suciedad se había adherido a mí._

_Y jamás podría borrarla, ni lavarla, ni sacarla, ¡estaba aquí!, ¡y viviría conmigo!, me acompañaría ¡siempre!, incluso mis propios lamentos me provocan repulsión. Nada podrá alejar a los fantasmas que me atormentan. Salí, antes de que pudiese causarme más daño; detrás del espejo empañado se escondía un rostro opacado por las sombras, demacrado por los años; en cuento lo limpié con torpeza pude examinar con detenimiento el rostro de una chica de mediana edad, pelirroja un tanto delgada, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos._

_El espejo siempre mentía, para bien o para mal nunca mostraba el interior de las personas, quizás lograba exponer las ojeras y los hombros delgados, los brazos esqueléticos y la felicidad fingida escondida tras un encorvamiento de labios. Por otro lado me alegraba que mi interior no se mostrara, nadie querría ver un alma en estado de putrefacción._

_Al final mi hogar se había convertido en lo que más temía puesto que las sombras por muy pequeñas o prolongadas que fueran, me asechaban, discretamente me observaban me transmitían con su sonrisa maliciosa que ellas estarían ahí, siempre, esperando a mi descuido para atacar, para dañarme, aquellos espectros desdichados se habían apoderado de mi para convertirme en una paranoica. Disfrutaban viéndome retorcerme por las noches, alimentándose con mis miedos, con mí sudor salado producto de mis pesadillas. De algún modo, era más fuerte de lo que ellas creían o, al menos eso quería creer._

— _Cariño, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por los jardines? — Escuché la voz de mi padre, quién días antes me había liberado de mi encierro y sin darse cuenta me había traído a otro…._

— _Por supuesto. — No deseaba salir pero le debía mucho, después de todo seguía siendo mi padre._

* * *

— _Una flor para otra flor— extendió la flor de diente de león frente a mí con su sonrisa torcida pero genuina. — Debes esperar a que florezca para pedir tu deseo —_En ese entonces, no deseaba herir sus sentimientos, pero no podía dejar que siguiera fantaseando con que existía vida luego de la muerte.

— _Cuando la arrancaste evitaste que floreciera… la asesinaste. — dije con delicadeza._

— _A veces no todo es lo que parece, podrías volver a sembrarla, quién sabe… _

_Asentí varias veces pretendiendo escuchar._

_El viento golpeaba nuestros rostros, los pies se movían a la par, las alturas me fascinaban era sorprendente la facilidad con la cual habíamos llegado. La oscuridad se abría paso dejando al descubierto las brillantes constelaciones que derramaban con suma lentitud su imperceptible luz sobre nosotros. Supongo que debió percatarse de mi ensimismamiento ya que, empezó a gesticular una serie de "palabras" en diferentes idiomas, algunas aparentemente inexistentes. Lo miré con suma extrañeza, mi curiosidad era sumamente grande pues me atreví a preguntar._

— _¿Qué se supone qué…?_

— _Es tamaraniano. — Enarqué las cejas, más confundida que antes. Rió. — Es un nuevo idioma. — Su risa se apagó y contestó serio. — Mientras te buscaba tuve que aprender varios idiomas para poder comunicarme con las personas de los distintos países que visitaba; no aprendí por completo probablemente sólo lo básico. — Sonreímos con nostalgia..._

— _Gracias. — susurré._

— _Será nuestro lenguaje secreto, ¿te parece?_

_Asentí con entusiasmo._

— _Será mejor que comencemos, ¿aún te gusta aprender nuevos idiomas? _

— _¡Claro! — expresé con alegría._

— _Bien, entonces vamos, de todos los idiomas que conoces éste será tu favorito mi querida Starfire._

— _¿Estrella de fuego?_

_Señaló el cielo salpicado de pequeñas estrellas resplandecientes, descendió lentamente su mano hasta llegar a mi cabello. Fue allí cuando comprendí todo. Mi hermana mayor poseía el cabello azabache de mi fallecida madre. Ryan era pelirrojo, pero era un tono más suave, incluso me atrevería a decir normal. Por el contrario mi cabello tenía un rojizo intenso al igual que los primeros reyes. _

_Mi cabello no era rojo, quizás se asemejaba al tono escarlata ,pero a decir verdad, era fuego._

— _¿Por qué Tamaraniano?— en mucho tiempo no había sentido ésta sensación en el estómago, impaciencia. Alegría._

— _Proviene de Tamaran. — Mencionó como si fuese obvio. _

— _El idioma es una recopilación de varios idiomas…_

— _El nombre es la recopilación de cada uno de los países…_

_Me sonrió con ternura, seguí contemplando las estrellas mientras me enseñaba, lo contemplé durante un rato quería mantener su imagen viva en mi memoria; cabellos rojizos un tanto canos, tenían razón al decir que el cansancio consumía a las personas y el paso de los años no pasaba desapercibido en mi padre. _

_Aunque su alma, continuaba con la misma vitalidad y fuerza que la de siempre._

* * *

— ¿Quién eres? — me miraba con curiosidad, aunque podía notar su nerviosismo; a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras una máscara podía sentirlos, aplastándome, presionándome a responderle tan solo con la mirada.

— Me lla… mi nombre es… Starfire.

— ¿Starfire?

— Algo así. — susurré con extrema incomodidad. ¡Tonta! era un secreto…

— Debes irte, no se supone que estés aquí.

— Lo lamento… yo-yo sólo quería escucharlos cantar…

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no sabes mentir?

— …— ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! — No deberías juzgarme…

— ¿Juzgarte?— resopló— Lo único que debería ser juzgado aquí es tu forma absurda de entonar el violín.

— Yo…yo, debo irme.

¡Cobarde! Me recriminaba mentalmente mientras corría por el campus, el sol era potente, me cegaba a cada paso mas no importaba ¡vergüenza! es lo único que sentía. Sabía mi secreto.

Volteé para asegurarme si me seguía, pero no lo hacía; escuché sus gritos incongruentes tratando de pronunciar mi nombre, exigía que regresara… aunque luego de aquella _pequeña_ humillación no quería volver a verlo.

En lo que quedaba de la mañana pasé intranquila, nadie notaba mi inconformidad, como siempre, de todas formas era algo bueno.

El parque se mostraba tranquilo, las risas de los diversos estudiantes se iban apagando conforme avanzaban, sólo quedaba el eco vacío de mi corazón avergonzado, era tan inestable y tan silencioso que podía sentir sus latidos, rítmicos, en completa discordancia a las punzadas de mi cabeza.

Escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas luego de subirlas al asiento, me sentía ridícula como si quiera se me había ocurrido "tocar" ahí.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡estúpida! ¡estúpida!— me reprochaba al tiempo que golpeaba mi cabeza, nada puede ser más frustrante ahora.

— ¿Puedo?— Y como siempre me equivoqué. Mi mandíbula por poco y toca el suelo, tragué saliva despacio intentando digerir la escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

— Adelante. — ¡Morir suena dulce!

Un silencio incómodo nos hizo compañía.

— Lamento haber entrado sin autorización, no volverá a suceder. — Suspiro con extremo cansancio, antes de continuar, los músculos de su cuello se relajaron, lo había estado observando de reojo.

— Guardaré tu secreto, si tú guardas el nuestro. — ¿Secreto? ¿Nuestro? — O es que acaso todo el mundo sabe que no…

— ¡No! … ¿guardarás mi secreto?

— Siempre y cuando no reveles la ubicación de nuestro escondite.

— ¿Por qué?— Supongo que se debía internamente si debía responderme; no es como si dijese la clave de seguridad de una caja fuerte o algo así, ¿o sí? mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz taciturna.

— No se supone que toquemos ahí, ni en ningún lado a decir verdad; en el colegio es prohibida cualquier clase de música.

— No tenía idea.

— Si como sea, ¿lo harás? — su voz era cortante, se notaba a leguas que hacía esto por obligación mas que por cualquier otra cosa.

— Claro… — Bien, mientras más rápido se marchara mejor. — Debo irme, voy a…

— Espera. Entiendo que no son las mejores situaciones, digamos que… no he tenido un buen día. — ¿Tan obvia había sido? Supongo que deje ver mi tristeza por su actitud hacia mí. Seguramente debe ser por las pesadillas, es todo. — Si tú… quieres yo… podría darte clases….

— ¿En serio?— sonrió al igual que yo, ¡qué emoción! ¡aprendería a tocar!

— Claro… sólo si…

— ¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto! — ¡rayos! , su expresión era entre confusión y alegría se podía atisbar su confusión además su media sonrisa lo confirmaba todo. Un poco más tranquila añadí — Gracias, por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Dick…Richard— carraspeó—Cualquiera de los dos está bien. — hizo una pausa, masajeándose el tabique de la nariz— Supongo, que me mentiste…

— ¿Por qué? ya te dije que quería escuchar quienes…

— No, sobre tu nombre.

— Ah, pues…bueno…yo —titubeé— me llamo Kory.

Emitió una risa seca y agregó—No eres buena mintiendo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de dejar de decir eso?

Se rió nuevamente y se acomodó su uniforme. Él no era muy_ amigable._

— No vemos mañana.

— Bien, hasta mañana.

Caminaba de una forma extraña, su andar era lento y pausado. Su espalda era ancha y fácilmente se notaba su cuerpo fornido, sus cabellos azabaches se entrelazaban cayendo ligeramente sobre su cuello… ¡demonios! el color de mi cabello bajo hasta mi rostro, las mejillas me ardían; moví la mano devolviéndole la sonrisa también, me había descubierto mirándolo.

Me volteé y seguí caminando, podía sentir la sonrisa extendiéndose en mis labios. No me molesté en quitarla, se marcharía muy pronto de todas formas.

Mi hermana mayor vendría de visita.


	3. La visita de Blackfire

¡Hola!

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

**3**

**La visita de Blackfire. **

¿Cuándo aprenderé?

No me puedo quedar así todo el día, debo salir de aquí estoy preocupando a todos… que ironía. Los únicos que viven conmigo son Ryan, mí amado Silkie… y el ama de llaves, comparado con las personas que antes vivían conmigo.

Mi vida es igual o peor a una de esas telenovelas que ve mi hermana. Mi hermana… el sabor que me queda en la boca con tan sólo pronunciarlo es repugnante, tal cual mostaza rancia.

Soy un corazón roto, que camina por el mundo sin rumbo, sola, con el vacío sobre mis hombros, me hubiese evitado todo esto como había dicho ella, simplemente debí hacer algo o mejor dicho no hacerlo. Nacer.

— _ Ryan regresa a tu cuarto, por favor. — me da vergüenza mirarlo. Vergüenza ajena._

— _¡Que se quede! ¡Debe quedarse! para que conozca la clase de escoria con la que vive._

— _Por favor… hermana…_

— _¡Eres una tonta! — mi mejilla ardía, pobre Ryan, pobre Galfore, si supieran._

— _¡Detente! — Ryan, no, cerré los ojos con desesperación, el dolor de cabeza se expandía con rapidez, las punzadas eran insoportables, el golpe había sido inesperado, la pared contra la cual me había aventado tenía una pequeña grieta. Con mis últimos esfuerzos me levanté, debía impedirlo, ella no debía, no debía tocar a mi hermano, no se lo permitiría._

— _¡Pequeña sabandija esto te enseñara a respetar! — Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia, el golpe fue lo único se escucho en la estancia, luego se le sumaron las respiraciones agitadas de Ryan y los latidos incontrolables de mi corazón. Llegué tarde._

— _Y en cuanto a ti…— Fue lo último que escuché antes de quedar inconsciente. Su voz asquerosa apesadumbrada con el toque sádico que la caracterizaba. _

— Princesa, su hermana la está esperando. — Los golpeteos en la pared se detienen en cuanto lo dejo entrar. Había olvidado que había venido de visita.

A pesar de lo triste que me encontraba no pude evitar entornar los ojos, divertida. Él sabía que odiaba las formalidades.

— Debes ser fuerte Star, no puedes seguir permitiendo que te trate así.

Suspiré cansada — Lo sé.

Respiro, respiro y vuelvo a respirar. Su rostro muestra otra vez esa sonrisa maliciosa que se cola en mis sueños.

— Es un gusto volverte a ver, hermana. — ¿Aún debo llamarla así?

— Hermanita. Mírate tan asquerosa y repulsiva como siempre.

— Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, será mejor…

— Y por lo que veo tan arrogante como siempre, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a respetar a tus mayores?

— Eso no te da derecho a abusar de las personas.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿de qué hablas? si lo único que deseo es tu bienestar… — deslizó sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Me alejo. Ruedo los ojos y tuerzo la boca, no tengo tiempo para falsedades.

— Mírame cuando te hablo, soy la reina de… — Mi mano arde tanto como su mejilla. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y nuestro odio se vierte a través de ellos.

— Tú no eres la reina de nada, ni de nadie. Ese lugar me pertenece por derecho.

— No creas que lo obtendrás, deja de hacerte ilusiones con algo que no es tuyo. — sisea. Me empuja. Agarro su cabello antes de caer.

— ¡Eres una Troq! — "Troq- Nada" ¿cómo puede decirme eso? soy su hermana.

— ¡Cállate! mi padre jamás crearía una palabra con ese fin.

— ¡Tu padre! un rey tonto, nada más. — Su puño se estrella contra mi estómago. Duele.

— No sabes nada. No lo conociste ni porque viviste más años a su lado que yo. — Un golpe tras otro. Esto se acabo. La sangre se me revuelve dejando paso a la ira Me cansé. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su rostro cuando me levanté y, en cuanto me puse de pie me aventé sobre ella, dispuesto a golpearla.

— Fue tu culpa, niña tonta. — Se soltó de mi agarre, y se sobo la cabeza con frustración, no esperaba mi reacción, sinceramente yo tampoco.

— ¡Jamás planeé mi secuestro! ¡Tú sí! — Le arrojé lo primero que encontré, el ruido de los objetos estrellándose era lo que se escuchaba en toda la casa, nuestras respiraciones y las diversas amenazas y gritos.

— ¡No sabes nada! ¡ya cállate! — Estaba ¿asustada? retrocedía lentamente de sus ojos sea asomaban ¿lágrimas?

— Me vendiste, y cuando regresé ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡entregaste información de nuestras defensas!, la Ciudadela se apoderó de Tamaran fácilmente, se llevaron a Ryan y me torturaron a mí. Y ¡¿para qué?! , nuestros padres murieron por tu egoísmo, nuestro reino quedó destruido, por tu culpa. — Mi voz fue perdiendo intensidad, recordar todas las tragedias que me habían sucedido costaba trabajo, un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dolía. La cabeza me latía, los ojos me ardían y podía jurar que la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo.

— Lo siento… lo siento, ¡lo siento! he cometido muchos errores, pero-pero… lo siento…— ¿Debía creerle? Era mi hermana, mi familia, la misma sangre, la misma madre, el mismo padre, el mismo reino, el mismo hogar… pero, ella lo destruyó todo y a todos. El hilillo de sangre que recorrió mi mentón me recordó con quien estaba tratando.

— Debes irte, no puedes volver a esta casa, ni tampoco a Tamaran…

— ¿Tamaran? — desaprobó molesta— deja de inventarle nombres a mi reino. — Sus lágrimas desaparecieron tan rápido como se levantó, es sorprende su hipocresía.

— No es tu reino, y ese el nombre que le dio nuestro padre días posteriores a mi regreso. Tienes prohibido regresar allí. — mi voz resonó en la habitación, no gritaba, pero, era lo suficientemente alta para que las personas que residían en ella me escucharan.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? Pequeña Troq…

— Soy la futura soberana y eso me da derecho a hacerlo.

— Bien dicho, fu-tu-ra.

— Ella tiene razón Starfire. — ¿Galfore? esto no puede ser peor, ¿de qué lado estaba? — Aún no estás en la edad de ascender al trono. — Mi quijada podría llegar al suelo desde donde estoy.

— Ves hermanita, siempre serás…

— Guarda silencio— demandó con voz grave, ¿qué está haciendo? — Antes de que sus padres muriesen, me nombraron regente, hasta que la princesa Koriand'r pueda desempeñar su cargo sin inconvenientes. —La sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mi rostro, por el contrario de mi hermana, sus muecas de disgusto me confirmaban que la ira se apoderaba de ella de nuevo. — Por lo tanto, como te niegas a reconocer a la princesa Koriand'r como heredera y soberana quedas desterrada.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que el reino quedaría en mis manos— Esto no va quedarse así hermanita…ya verás— amenazó.

Esperaba más, un grito, un golpe, alguno que otro insulto, pero nada. Esto no traería nada bueno tampoco. Se fue así como vino, con la mirada vacía llevada de la mano por su naturaleza sombría, enojada. Con ganas de vengarse.

Mientras se cerraba la puerta sentí una completa repugnancia hacia ella. Jamás había sentido esto ¿acaso era odio? Una persona no podía odiar a su propia familia. Era inhumano.


	4. ¿Casualidad?

_¡Hola!_

_Sinceramente, este cap. junto con el siguiente eran uno solo...pero, creo que están mejor así._

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**4**

**¿Casualidad?**

_Vivimos de esperanzas, de asperezas, de descuidos y corremos el riesgo de ser atrapados. A veces nos damos cuenta de cuando necesitamos y amamos las cosas, cuando las dejamos ir. _

— ¿Kory? … — chasquea sus dedos frente a mí para traerme de mi ensoñación.

— Sí, sí… — le sonrío a modo de disculpa y por un segundo, por primera vez, durante todas estas semanas atisbo una imperceptible sonrisa que desaparece tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jugué con mis dedos, no me gustaba mentir pero no me quedaba otra—No he dormido bien…— evité su mirada e intenté parecer casual—te ofrezco disculpas, ¿qué decías?

— Ah, sí, el violín se coloca de este modo— hizo una demostración de forma rápida. — ¿Conoces los acordes?

— Algunos.

— Ya veo, debes colocar la mano derecha aquí y — por un momento dejé de prestar atención a lo que decía, su voz me hacía cosquillas en el oído. Pero no fue nada en comparación a la corriente eléctrica que sentí en mi mano, cuando la rozó. — Esta es la cuerda de Sol, es la más gruesa por lo tanto…

Intenté ocultar mi sonrisa durante los treinta minutos restantes del receso.

Tenía una manera singular de fruncir el ceño mientras tocaba. Era imponente, casi perfecto, la nariz respingada, la suavidad de sus pómulos, las líneas rectas que se juntaban creando una mandíbula, las hileras entretejidas formando un sedoso cabello, brillante que tenía un toque irreal debido al gel; y la mueca desproporcional que a vista de cualquiera era una simple sonrisa, única al tocar, de una manera despreocupada que escondía el brillo de sus ojos tras la máscara. Era todo un acontecimiento verlo sonreír de esa manera, dejándose llevar, mostrando su felicidad con cada nota, la sinceridad era reflejada cada que sus ásperas manos arrancaban gentilmente una nota de aquel instrumento.

Los días pasaban rápido y a decir verdad, él no era tan mal maestro. Incluso me atrevería a decir que era algo más que un maestro. Quizás me atrevería a decir que podía llamarlo amigo.

— ¿Y tú máscara?— pregunté un día, su máscara había sido reemplazada por unos lentes oscuros.

— La perdí. — mentía.

— No te creo.

— No tienes porque hacerlo. — ¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí? Y por más que quise no pude ocultar mi desilusión — De acuerdo…— suspiró con cansancio.

— Descuida no debes darme explicaciones, está bien. — me agradeció con la mirada, no voy a presionarlo, detesto ver a las personas incomodas. Algún día, quizás me confié un secreto sin que se lo pida. Algún día. Sonreí ante la idea, no lo notó, pero como siempre, estaba ahí, la esperanza ridícula que no tenía lugar.

En los últimos días, un par de meses antes de culminar el año, me he descubierto haciendo cosas impensables, sonriendo más de lo común y contando pestañas en lugar de aprender acordes e incluso llegando a manipular a mi cerebro para que preste atención.

Con el pasar de los meses, me había encariñado con él. Y la incomodidad que sentía cuando se sentaba frente a mí, había desaparecido para dar lugar a un inusual vértigo en el estómago cuando él aparecía.

Era interesante como un partido de vóley se había vuelto algo interesante, había disfrutado tanto los niveles de dopamina en mi cerebro y más aún cuando él sonreía, incluso llegué a levantar los brazos para celebrar el triunfo de su equipo.

Había descubierto que a pesar de mantener un rictus de seriedad impasible, era muy divertido y agradable y aunque a veces su voz gruesa hacia que las palabras sonaran más duras, era divertido escucharlo susurrar, tarareando una canción o gritando de emoción.

Un día cuando caminábamos por el campus descubrí que me enamoré aún más de mi canción favorita, y que teníamos algo más en común.

— _¿Has escuchado esa canción? _

— _¡Sí! _

— _¿En serio? ¡Es una de mis favoritas! _

— _¿Cuál es tu parte favorita? _

— _Hmm, difícil de decir, supongo que toda la canción. — dijo conteniendo la risa— ¿y la tuya?_

— _Hmmm I´m gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight…._

— _¡Esa parte es increíble! ... Supongo que mi parte favorita es… _

Incluso a Ryan le caía bien, cuando venía a mi casa los fines de semana solían hacerme reír sin parar con sus chistes pasados de moda y sin sentido, Ryan lo consideraba como un hermano mayor o al menos eso dijo una vez. A veces llegaban a ser una molestia cuando tocaban en el garaje y como no podía vencerlos, tal como decía la frase me unía a ellos.

Durante la graduación, me sentí muy afortunada; era un día triste pero a la vez esperanzador. Era una mezcla infinita de emociones, que no sabría cómo explicar y aunque pudiese no quería hacerlo.

¡Al fin! Cada uno de nosotros haría su camino, cualquiera que haya escogido. En la mayoría de los casos mas no en el mío. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, era un día demasiado importante y no iba a desperdiciarlo en pensamientos ridículos.

Todos sonreíamos conformes y un poco asustados por lo que nos deparaba el futuro. No podía pedir nada más, se encontraban las personas que más quería en este mundo y con eso me bastaba. Lo demás vendría después.

¡Kory! ¡Ven, o no saldrás en la fotografía! gritó Víctor, con el tiempo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos.

Corrí emocionada y en el camino tropecé con Dick.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Le sonreí, él iba en la dirección contraria. Lo jalé de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo.

El día no podía ser más perfecto. Realmente extrañaría a todos. Y aunque en el último año me había comportado un poco extraña, al principio, con el pasar de los días todo lo demás fue llevadero. Todo fue mejor luego de que conocí a Dick. Por cosas de la vida, había encontrado un amigo.

Sin más, sonreí como nunca antes cuando el flash salió disparado. Porque graduarse no es el final…sino un nuevo comienzo.

Durante las vacaciones, veía a Dick muy seguido—lo cual era maravilloso— y cuando no estábamos pescando o jugando con Ryan, nos tomábamos fotos o comíamos helado.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba era _nuestra_ música.

Siempre me preguntaba si era tan solo una melodía o realmente era algo más que eso. Sus ojos se habían vuelto mi mayor tesoro eso sin contar cuando me sonreía sinceramente, muchas veces me impactaban las miradas que le dedicaba a sus diferentes actividades, cuando la nieve caía y parecía perdido en sus lagunas mentales o cuando jugaba al ajedrez. Pero mi favorita era la que me dedicaba cuando acariciaba mi cabello y empezaba a tararear una canción cuyo nombre desconocía.


	5. Silkie

_¡Hola! _

_**Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**5**

**Silkie**

De niña me gustaba el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo mis pies, cuando era otoño y con mi hermano salíamos a corretear por ahí.

Hasta ese asqueroso día cuando una mano opacó mis gritos y vendaron mis ojos, cuando empecé a vivir entre ratas y olvidé el color brillante de mi vestido.

Me deshice de mis pensamientos y me concentré en mi vaho mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¡Silkie!— grité nuevamente, mi garganta ardía pero no me iría hasta encontrarlo.

No otra vez, pensé, al escuchar las pisadas acercándose rápidamente hacia mí. Vivía con el temor pisándome los talones, con el tiempo había logrado ignorarlo, pero hoy era diferente. Podía sentirlo.

— ¡Aléjate!— el pánico me invadía y mis piernas se rehusaron a avanzar en un intento estúpido de escapar, me traicionaron en el último momento dejándome de bruces sobre mi barbilla adolorida.

— ¡Detente, por favor! … Mis uñas estaban destrozando mis brazos, mi respiración era forzosa y las lágrimas se retenían valientes en mis pupilas.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Tú-tú-eres… ¿un niño?—Definitivamente mi paranoia no tenía límites.

— Te hice una pregunta. — dijo tajante, le regalé una media sonrisa, un poco más calmada.

— Yo soy Kory ¿y tú?

— Damián, Damián Wayne. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Busco a mi mascota. ¿No la habrás visto por aquí? Mucho pelo, de esta estatura— le indiqué con mi mano— muy similar a un labrador…

— No.

Suspiré, él no iba a ayudarme— ¿Qué haces en el bosque a estas horas? —le pregunté, después de un rato.

— No es algo que te importe.

— Supongo que me lo debes, primero casi me matas del susto y además yo te conté por qué estoy aquí.

— No deberías confiar en personas desconocidas.

— Tú tampoco.

— Puedo cuidarme solo.

No pude contener la risa.

— Odio a los adultos. — siseó.

— Lo lamento mucho, no quería reírme pero… — y sin saber que más decir aclaré con tono acusador — Yo no soy ningún adulto, apenas y tengo diecisiete.

Imitó con burla todo lo que le decía, repitiendo cada uno de mis gestos—Como sea, de todas formas por tu culpa van a castigarme.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso te obligué a salir a estas horas? — ironicé.

— Claro, a ti no te importa porque no tienes que soportar las miradas maliciosas de Jasón, las burlas de Dick, ni tampoco…

— ¿Dick?

— Mi hermano…

— ¿Dick? ¿Richard-Richard Grayson?

— Umm no, Wayne.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, apoyó su mentón en su mano y entró a una ensoñación de la cual no regresaría hasta un par de minutos después.

— ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

— Kory...

— ¿Anders?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La sonrisa socarrona que se apoderó de su rostro me asustó un poco.

— ¿Está…todo bien?

Su carcajada me inundó de pánico a pesar de ser sólo un niño.

— Un gusto conocerte, al fin, Kory Anders. — dijo aún riendo.

— Umm… ¿Lo mismo digo?

Y antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntar algo, se dio la vuelta y con ágiles movimientos trepó la pared, que tampoco había notado, y desapareció.

Las luces que irradiaban de los faroles se reflejaban lánguidas en el lago, el puente como siempre estaba desolado y hacía más de una hora que había salido del bosque.

Me sentía más segura buscando a Silkie desde un lugar iluminado.

Seguí caminando mientras seleccionaba "Suite N1 de Bach, para violonchelo en G mayor" era petulante, en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas mi padre iba a mi cuarto y solía tocarla para mí hasta quedarme dormida; las notas salían puras del instrumento, era intrigante en el segundo que ascendían par luego mientras reposaban en aire, su manera tranquila de viajar a mi alrededor logrando meterse por mis oídos, flotando en mi sangre, manteniéndose húmedas en mi memoria.

De pronto, la batería murió junto con la música llevándose a mi padre lejos, volviendo a lo recóndito de mi mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando?

Levanté la vista sin detenerme y las luces del auto cegaron mis pasos.

Por un segundo sentí que las hebras de mi cabello se rompían una a una, tan lentas y dolorosas.

Como el día en que papá decidió dejarse ir, dejándome sola también; así de imperceptible era el dolor, si es que podía llamarse así.

Mis dedos jugaban con la sangre a su alrededor, era asquerosa, viscosa, vomitaría al mismo tiempo en que comenzaría a llorar.

Los gemidos salían de mi boca, oleadas y oleadas de dolor comenzaron a manifestarse en forma de lágrimas, las sombras ascendían y a mí alrededor todo empezó a difuminarse.

Pensé en Ryan, recordé sus ojos encendidos al tocar la guitarra junto a Dick… Incluso hice un intento de sonrisa al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. La mejor forma de morir era al lado de su recuerdo, con su voz parloteando en mi cabeza.

— Dick— susurré en cuanto sentí su mano con la mía.

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear.

Y me encontré corriendo entre arbustos, rápido, cada vez más. Incluso llegó un momento en el que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Con la desesperación apretando mi pecho. Estirando los brazos para llegar a mi Galfore.

Pero antes de llegar tropecé.

Tropecé y di mil vueltas en el aire, antes de terminar en la tierra húmeda.

Los arbustos se cerraron a mí alrededor.

Y lo demás, se torno negro.


	6. No me dejes

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._**

**Nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

**6**

**No me dejes**

_(Richard) _

Mi cabello se movía con el viento, el ambiente estaba frío así que me levanté para apagar el aire acondicionado. Definitivamente, hoy era el día más aburrido de la historia.

Y cuando uno está aburrido hace cualquier cosa para intentar quitarse el aburrimiento. Le di vueltas a toda la casa, a veces odiaba la llovía, uno no podía salir a dónde quisiese porque ni bien uno ponía un pie en la esquina y ya lo estaban regañando.

Bajé a la cocina en busca de alguien para molestar. Y como yo tenía una "muy buena suerte" no me encontré a nadie. Al parecer yo era el único idiota que se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada. De seguro Damián había salido a hacer alguna de las suyas. Jasón había salido con Bruce, antes de que la lluvia comenzara, a "conversar" aunque yo sabía perfectamente que lo regañaría por su comportamiento en la última cena de negocios. Alfred, estaba ocupado y como Tim seguía enojado conmigo…Suspiré. Este día no podía ser peor.

Revisé mis contactos, en busca de alguien con quien conversar.

Mi dedo se detuvo al encontrar un nombre en particular.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

— _¿Starfire?— le pregunté en cuanto leí el "nombre" con el cual se había registrado. _

_Sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros._

— _Y ahora… ¡una foto! _

_En un movimiento rápido, me tomó de la mano y colocó el celular frente a nosotros. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me soltó avergonzada. Admito que también lo estaba. _

_Después de un rato de ruegos y suplicas, accedí._

_Como no podíamos tomarnos la foto nosotros mismos, le pedimos ayuda a una niña que pasaba por ahí. _

_Me acomodé junto a Kory y esperé el flash. _

_La niña sólo había sacado nuestros zapatos. Así que intentó de nuevo. _

_Y fue peor. _

_Al final, luego muchos intentos fallidos, la pequeña nos tomó una fotografía decente. Pero no me gustó. Kory sonreía sin ningún esfuerzo, pero yo… por el contrario, tenía una mueca asquerosa. ¡La peor sonrisa forzada de la historia! Las cejas, el rostro ¡Todo! lo único que me faltaba era poner los ojos viscos… y pensándolo bien, quizás eso lo hubiese arreglado. _

_Así que cuando otra persona pasó, no perdí la oportunidad. Realmente no sé porque me importaba tanto una simple foto. _

_Entonces, un momento antes de que el flash saliese disparado, tomé su cintura y la abracé, me miró de inmediato. _

_Y sonreí. _

— ¿Qué crees que haces Damián?— pregunté enojado. En esta casa ya no había privacidad.

— Creí que al menos tendrías la decencia de contarme acerca de tu noviecita.

— La lluvia te hizo daño — le dije sin voltearme— ¿cierto?

— ¿Quieres dejarte de estupideces y contarme de una vez?

— Oh, por favor, ¿novia yo Damián? — dije con una consternación sobreactuada.

— No puedes ser serio ni por un segundo. — me encogí de hombros aguantando la risa. — Entonces ¿por qué tienes tantas fotos de ella en tu celular?

— Porque… Espera ¿qué? ¡Estuviste revisando mi celular!

— La cuna de un bebé tiene más seguridad. — le di la espalda dispuesto a irme.

Se interpuso entre la escalera y yo. — Oh, vamos.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Ella es… una buena amiga.

Soltó un bufido.

Sinceramente, ni yo me la creí. Pero ¿qué más podría ser? No podía decir que _sólo_ éramos amigos…pero por otro lado, tampoco éramos algo más.

— Bueno, de todas formas déjame decirte que eres un pésimo _amigo—_ añadió, pronunciando la última palabra con burla.

— _S_egún tú ¿ahora qué hice?

— Más bien, que _no_ hiciste…— enarqué una ceja— Sólo digo que un buen amigo, no dejaría que su "amiga" camine sola por las calles y mucho menos a estas horas.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Sinceramente, creí que tus neuronas aún funcionaban. Ya veo que me equivoqué.

— ¿Has visto a Kory?

— ¿Anders? Oh, sí, buena persona, un poco fastidiosa y entrometida.

— ¿La viste?

— Incluso podría decir que estaba perdida.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Qué romántico! Allí va Romeo a salvar a su Julieta.

— Damián, no juegues. Podría pasarle algo.

— ¡Por favor! Si mi padre te viese ¿qué crees qué diría?

— ¿Dónde está?— me estaba exasperando. Normalmente le aguantaba cualquier broma estúpida que se le ocurriese. Pero Kory podría meterse en problemas; además de que caminar a estas horas por la calle prácticamente era un suicidio.

— Me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero los videojuegos de tu habitación son más interesantes…

— Dos días.

— Que sea una semana.

— Como sea…—resoplé— ¿dónde está?

— Creo haber escuchado que iba a la calle principal.

— ¿Crees?

— ¿¡Qué!? Parte de la conversación se perdió en el trayecto de regreso.

— Eres un…

— Yo que tú iría rápido, los chicos que suelen pasearse por ahí no suelen ser del todo… educados.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Ya me vengaría después.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Grayson— le escuché decir mientras salía. De seguro me molestaría durante una semana.

El aire estaba húmedo cuando salí, el casco me protegía pero a veces consideraba que era un estorbo.

¿Por qué saldría Kory a estas horas? ¿Y de dónde la conocía Damián?...además de mi celular. Entorné los ojos.

De los cuatro, los dos éramos los más unidos. Quizás porque era el menor, o porque yo era el único que aguantaba sus bromas y mal humor. Había días en los que incluso parecíamos hermanos normales, pero también había días en los que nos poníamos insoportables y deseábamos asesinarlos el uno al otro. Como todos los hermanos.

Sonreí ante eso. Él suele ser un chico difícil de tratar.

Mis pensamientos quedaron en el aire.

Mi respiración se aceleró y me quedé en banco. La sangre, los gritos, el reflector, las lágrimas regresaron a mi mente de inmediato.

Cuando llegué a su lado, no sabía qué hacer. Me temblaban las manos y sus cabellos se confundían con la sangre. Lo más probable es que tuviese roto el cuello y si la levantaba empeoraría todo. Intenté buscar alguna señal de vida, lo que sea.

— Oye, Kory… ¿Kory?

Su pecho apenas y ascendía.

— Llamaré a una ambulancia— no sabía que decirle. ¿Todo va a estar bien? ¡Por Dios!

— Dick…— susurró en cuanto terminé de hablar atropelladamente con la persona que atendió mi llamada.

Tomé su mano, estaba húmeda y temblorosa.

— Todo va estar bien. — le solté, estaba asustada.

¡Maldita ambulancia! ¿¡No podía venir más rápido!?

Entonces empezó a cerrar los ojos, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hago?! No puedo dejar que muera, no así, no ahora. ¡Por Dios! Ella no podía irse, ella no podía morir. Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo la espalda y apreté su mano con más fuerza. Quería decirle que resistiera, que ella era fuerte, que era importante para mí…pero nada salió.

Me la imaginé en una caja, a varios metros bajo tierra, rodeada de mucha gente que lloraría por ella, me imaginé a su familia destruida, me imaginé a mi mismo poniendo flores en su tumba cada día, a su cuerpo pudriéndose y siendo devorado por los asquerosos gusanos, las marcas bajo sus ojos…

Mi ansiedad no ayudaba ¡maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué la sangre seguía extendiéndose por la calle!? Me ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y lo peor no era la sangre sino lo pálida que estaba, con las ojeras marcadas, los moretones y cortadas extendiéndose por su rostro.

— Tranquila…respira…la ambulancia ya viene… sólo…— apreté la mandíbula y bajé la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas—sólo… no me dejes.

* * *

_Waaaa!_

_¿Qué les han parecido estos capítulos?_

_¿Cómo estuvo este?_

_¿Un poco baboso y soso al final?_

_Estoy muy feliz de que por fin esten en orden y según yo "corregidos" _

_Yo dije que no iba a actualizar a menos de que me enfrentara a un terremoto o se vaya la energía eléctrica XD ¿y saben qué? Me enfrenté a algo *alguien* peor...**Mi hermano**. XD jajaja hermanito te amo si estas leyendo esto XD nah ;) Sin él ni siqueira me hubiese atrevido a escribir mi primera historia :') le debo mucho :D ...pero bueno nos estamos desviando del tema XD _

_¿Les agradó Damián? Lo admito, el otro día estaba buscando imágenes de los Jóvenes Titanes para agregar a mi celular y de ahí de un enlace me fui a otro y así XD y me quedé enamoradísima de Dick y Damián, me encantaron esos dos, de verdad porque demostraron *al menos para mí* que **no** se necesita tener el mismo tipo de sangre, el mismo padre/madre, biológico/a para ser **hermanos.** Creo que ya bajé más de medio millón de imágenes de esos dos :3 _

_Y hablando de imágenes, me he quedado completamente asombrada de unos dibujos que encontré el otro día en Deviantart *creo que así se escribe, disculpen si no es así*y apuesto que no adivinan a quien les pertenecen :O _

_**¡Gretlusky! **_

_¡Increíble! ¡Por Dios! Adoro cada uno de sus dibujos, de verdad. Me encantan. Tiene un gran talento y también ya bajé la mayoría a mi celular XD, denle un vistazo a sus dibujos, de verdad que son maravillosos. Yo soy RobStar de 3 ;) pero debo admitir que hay un dibujo de BBRae del cual me enamoré profundamente :') _

_En fin, en mi imaginación, todos los "Robin" viven bajo el mismo techo al mismo tiempo, ya depués veremos que les sucede a ellos. _

_Creo que nada se me está escapando *apago la compu y me acuerdo -_-' * _

_Este es el último cap. por hoy, aunque técnicamente sería el primero para aquellos que ya leyeron antes. En serio no dejo de decir que me siento feliz y **muy** agradecida con todos ustedes. De verdad. Alegran mis días. _

_En fin, si quieren reclamarme, darme sugerencias, lo que sea, todo será bienvenido. Tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/mañana/madrugada ;) :D _


	7. Malas noticias

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me faltaba algo clave para terminar con este cap. _**

**_Quiero disculparme con ustedes, por varias razones he tenido que terminar de escribir el cap. en mi laptop y cómo recién estoy empezando a usarla, se me han complicado las cosas; por ejemplo: el guión de los diálogos, me siento estúpida por no saber como usarlo, tuve que limitarme a poner "insertar" y buscar el bendito guión...me disculpo si se encuentran con algo que afecte a sus ojos de por vida, revisé muchas veces el documento, pero de todas formas quiero disculparme porque siempre habrán pequeñas cosas que no notemos. _**

**_Por cierto si alguien sabe como colocar el guión, le agradecería muchísimo que me lo dijese. He buscado por internet pero ninguna parece dar resultado. _**

**_Gracias por comprender, y leer. _**

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. _**

**_7 _**

**_Malas noticias. _**

* * *

_(**Ryan**) _

Cuando vivía en Tamaran, mi hermana, quería tener un pequeño jardín. No recuerdo si alguna vez lo consiguió o no.

Sólo recuerdo una parcela, con muchas divisiones, aunque no recuerdo ninguna planta. Ni mucho menos una flor.

Kory solía ir todos los días. Al levantarse, luego de almorzar, incluso antes de dormir.

En ese entonces, yo la seguía a todas partes y a pesar de que siempre estaba molestándola, nunca se enojaba por mi presencia. Había momentos en los que me quedaba en una esquina y me limitaba a observarla.

Una noche, salí de donde me "escondía" —aunque ella estaba al tanto de mi existencia— y me arrodillé a su lado. La observé ensuciarse las manos y hablarle a sus supuestas plantas, que aún no habían germinado.

En un arrebato, la tomé de las manos y le hablé de la manera más fría posible — ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estás perdiendo tu tiempo? Ellas no van a crecer Kory. Deberías dejar eso y darte por vencida, de una buena vez.

No supe interpretar su mirada, no sabía si era asombro, curiosidad o consternación; sólo negó con la cabeza y se rió. Regresó su vista hacia la tierra húmeda y me dijo en voz suave, — Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, porque aunque ellas tarden, ya sea un poquito o mucho, mi deber es estar aquí. Y esperarlas. No puedes simplemente abandonar algo porque no resultó como tú querías. — Hizo una pausa y me miró— Incluso los fracasos, son menos horribles que la extinción.1

En aquel entonces me pareció una tontería. Pero a pesar de todo ella tenía razón.

Después de un par de meses, contra cualquier pronóstico, —de cualquier buen jardinero — de la tierra brotó una flor. Ni siquiera recuerdo como era, sólo recordarlo me pone mal… el punto aquí es que Starfire estaba contentísima. Y había que ver la dicha de mi hermana, porque en palabras no alcanzaría nunca a describirla.

El problema, lo ocasioné yo. Por inmaduro, celoso o quién sabe qué. Aún recuerdo el día — y cómo olvidarlo— ella se había acercado, como todos los días, a hablarle a su pequeña flor.

Y la empujé.

Cayó de cabeza en la tierra, y aplastó la flor en el proceso.

El recuerdo pareció desvanecerse de mi mente y fue cuando volví a la realidad.

— ¿Familiares de Kory Anders?

Nos acercamos de inmediato.

— ¿Familiares?— volvió a preguntar el médico en cuánto nos vio.

— Soy su hermano…

— ¿Y usted?— me interrumpió. Y su mirada pasaba de Dick a mí, notando el nulo parentesco. Porque Dick tenía ojos azules —muy bonitos, según Star— y los míos eran verdes. Yo era pelirrojo y él, pelinegro. Su piel era pálida y la mía era, ligeramente, dorada.

— Un amigo…

— ¿Con quién vienen ustedes?, Necesito hablar con tus padres. —exigió él, ignorando al mejor amigo de mi hermana.

— Murieron.

Su rostro se suavizó un poco y suspiró sonoramente. —Debo hablar con su tutor legal.

Sin duda alguna, Blackfire, no era una opción. Ni siquiera sé porque me acuerdo de ella en estos momentos.

El tipo frente a mí solo estaba logrando exasperarme, sólo estaba haciendo preguntas innecesarias. ¡No me decía nada acerca de mi hermana!

Con toda la paciencia del mundo le respondí, — Mi abuelo, él está en camino.

Nadie dijo nada.

— Cuando llegue, búsquenme. Necesito hablar con él.

No examinó durante un par de segundos, su mirada era gélida, quizás era por sus ojos grises, pero estoy seguro que es algo más.

— Espere. — lo detuvo Dick, antes de que saliese por la puerta. — ¿Y qué pasa con Kory? ¿Ella está bien?

— No puedo darles información, a menos de que sea un familiar— me miró— mayor de edad.

— Por favor, necesitamos saber cómo está…Al menos si está bien.

— Lo lamento, hijo, de verdad. Pero no se me está permitido. Comprende.

Me quedé en mi lugar, ese tipo me causaba una aversión terrible. Me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos pero aún así podía escuchar las suplicas de Dick. Uní los fragmentos de la conversación. Ruegos y suplicas…un doctor bastante enojado…suspiros, resignaciones…Me disponía a decirle a Dick que no valía la pena cuando escuché algo que me llamó la atención.

Ella está bien…diversos hematomas…no ha despertado…coma indefinido…

Ya no quise seguir escuchando.

Y recordé claramente como me sentí cuando vi a Starfire correr hacia su habitación, después de ver los restos de su flor.

Porque aunque sé que en cuanto la vi de cabeza en la tierra una increíble satisfacción se apoderó de mí…pero en cuanto vi su rostro, no pude evitarlo, porque a pesar de mi corta edad sufrí una depresión terrible, un dolor agudo que me perforaba cada miembro de mi cuerpo. Dado que una simple travesura, se había convertido en algo más. Le había dañado a la persona que más amaba. Su única familia.

La palabra le pareció tan pequeña pero exacta, se sintió mareado y reprimió el impulso de vomitar.

Culpa.

_(**Richard**) _

La maldita canción comenzaba a sonar de nuevo. Era como una especie de pesadilla, siempre me perseguía, se escondía en mis memorias y renacía cuando me sentía agobiado. La primera vez creí que me estaba volviendo loco, porque sonaba tan real, pero no lo era. Lejana, suave, como quien cuenta un secreto, al viento.

Ni siquiera podía mirar a Ryan, es algo que simplemente no puedo entender, yo sé que cada uno tiene sus secretos, pero creí que confiaban en mí.

Casi me desmayo al saber de la muerte de sus padres, en todo este tiempo Kory ni siquiera hizo mención de ello. Siempre creí que sus padres estaban de viaje, o algo parecido, nunca me atreví a preguntar porque lo vi innecesario, quizás supuse eso porque Bruce solía hacer lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso no confía en mí?

La punzada en mi corazón se extiende y me lastima. Duele, me duele saber que ella desconfía de mí, ¡maldición! soy tan estúpido, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado por conveniencia. Para que no dijese su estúpido secreto, ¡ja! ¿¡Qué tenía de malo que no supiese entonar un violín!?

Me había usado.

¿Y cómo podía seguro? Ella había sido amable, dulce y me había tratado como a alguien de su familia. Ella nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. ¿O sí?

Si éramos _tan_ amigos, porque no me dijo algo como eso.

No debo enojarme, pero me es imposible… ¡maldita sea! yo confié en ella y le conté acerca del accidente de mis padres, de Bruce, mis hermanos, todo.

¿Y ella?

¿Dónde estaba toda esa confianza y cariño del que siempre hablaba?

No sé que pensar, ni qué hacer.

Quería irme, meterme en mi habitación o gritarle a alguien. Esto era injusto, frustrante y estúpido. ¿Y que más daba? Ella estaba allá adentro, luchando por su vida, rodeada de un montón de idiotas…

El único idiota aquí eres tú, me gitaba mi subconsciente.

Me doy por vencido, ya no tiene caso.

El sol había salido y el reloj marcaba las diez a.m.

Me levanto con pesar, sintiendo como suenan mis huesos; y le digo a Ryan que voy a buscar algo para desayunar a la cafetería de enfrente, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos tiene hambre, pero mi mente siempre se despeja cuando salgo.

El ambiente de la cafetería era muy distinto al del hospital. La gente sonreía y se saludaba muy alegre. Giré mi cuello y me percaté de que las paredes estaban adornadas con unas bonitas citas textuales.

Bufé molesto, esas estúpidas frasecitas se burlaban en mi cara, con sus malditos comentarios "positivos".

Duele tanto recordar, no había valido de nada. Había confiado en alguien y me había usado.

Debía ser racional, ella se encontraba mal y yo sólo estaba pensando en idioteces. Pero se me hacía imposible.

¿Debía volver al hospital? Si ella no me quería, ¿para qué demonios entrar?

Entonces, me acordé de Ryan, y me odié al instante, me dolía mucho verlo así, él era muy parecido a su hermana, alegre y jovial; antes de irme había notado su depresión, no había dormido nada, pero a diferencia de mí se le notaba más el cansancio y la desesperación.

Mis hermanos tenían razón, era un completo iluso, un masoquista sin remedio.

Suspiré y me encaminé el hospital, ya nada podría ser peor.

Antes de entrar a la sala de espera escuché a Ryan y me escondí tras un pilar. Estaba agitado y parecía discutir con alguien.

— Galfore, por favor, debemos esperarlo.

— Ryan, ¿te estás escuchando? Tu hermana está allá adentro y…

— Lo sé, de verdad, quiero saber cómo está, tanto como tú, pero por favor, te pido, que esperemos un par de minutos más…

Escuché un suspiro ahogado.

— Sólo cinco minutos más.

Un pequeño "gracias" Salió de la boca de Ryan.

Decidí esperar un par de segundos y caminé como si nada.

Me concentré en el hombre frente a mí, era robusto, de ojos verdes, un poco calvo pero con una gran barba pelirroja, sin olvidar que era muy alto. Inevitablemente, me recordó a un personaje de Harry Potter.

— Buenos días, usted debe ser el abuelo de Kory— lo saludé extendiéndole la mano — Mi nombre es Richard. Lamento mucho tener que conocernos en esta situación.

— Galfore, un gusto.

**_(Narración en tercera persona) _**

— Kory Anders, tiene cuatro costillas rotas y el fémur gravemente lesionado. — decía el doctor.

Ryan se restregó la cara, los ojos le ardían y las ganas de llorar que tenía sólo lograban enfurecerlo y frustrarlo más. Sus nudillos se tornaban morados y en cualquier momento la sangre saldría de su boca si no dejaba de morder su labio.

— Además, en el impacto, las vértebras lumbares están lisiadas…por lo tanto, si ella llega a despertar del coma en el que se encuentra… quedará parapléjica… de por vida.

.

En el momento que el doctor terminó de hablar Richard sintió unas incontrolables ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo muerto o hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen, la ira lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Galfore, ni siquiera pudo resistirlo, en el momento que el doctor había comenzado a dar el diagnóstico las lágrimas salieron solas, él no podía creer que su niña estuviese en ese estado. ¿Y cómo habían sucedido todas estas cosas? Si esa misma mañana había conversado con ella durante un par de horas, la había escuchado tan bien, tan entusiasta y tan alegre, como siempre. ¿Por qué sucedían cosas de esta magnitud? Su niña no se merecía esto, no era justo, si la vida se encargaba de repartir mala suerte, a ella le había tocado la mayor parte. Nada de esto tenía sentido, alguien debía de haber visto algo, esto no podía ser un simple accidente, el cielo estaba siendo injusto…ella ya había sufrido demasiado…

Las últimas palabras resonaron en la mente del pelirrojo, el pánico recorrió su pecho, su mente estaba hecha un lío, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su rostro se tornó rojo por la confusión y la falta de aire.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó por toda la recepción. Nadie pudo atrapar a tiempo al hermano de Starfire.

Y cómo si los problemas fuesen pocos, el celular de Richard comenzó a sonar. Lo había ignorado durante toda la noche, pero esta vez ya no podía dejarlo pasar.

El nombre de su tutor brillaba en la pantalla.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Errores? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Redacción?_**

**_¿Cómo estuvo?_**

**_¿Aburrido? ¿Pesado? ¿Quieren ver más RobStar? XD No se preocupen que cuando lo tengan *en dos o tres capítulos más*, hasta se van a hartar XD*_**

**_En este cap, por fin apareció Galfore, sé que se mostró un poco hosco, pero debido a la situación, no podía ponerlo a saltar y a brincar. Ryan está culpándose por lo sucedido :( En lo personal, yo sé que por muy bien que puedan los hermanos, por muy bien que se lleven, siempre habrán discusiones, peleas y hasta a veces malos tratos. Me dio pena lo de la flor y eso, pero desde hace tiempo quería hacer, una especie de enfoque a la vida de ambos hermanos, porque no todo es color de rosa. _**

**_Richard está enojado porque Kory no confía en él... Y ni se imaginan que cara pondrá al saber que.. .bueno mejor me callo :3 XD ~Soy mala~ :3 _**

**_En fin, la pobrecita de Star...esta pasando por un momento horrible, y me duele mucho imaginarla así, con todos esos tubos y los cables saliendo de su cuerpo. _**

_**Yupi! Por fin vamos a ver a Bruce! Lo que le espera al pobre de Dick...**_

_**Espero que sus corneas aún funcionen y lamento todo este mal entendido. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Saludos! :) **_


End file.
